The Love of Angels and Demons
by crazypoet13
Summary: Angels and Demons have feuded since the beginning of time, but as the generations past the point of the feuds weren't as strong; with a neutral realm for both angels and demons to coexist as without their powers all seems well. Though it's about time a mysterious person stirs up trouble for a certain group of Angels and Demons in the neutral realm. NO MAIN PAIRING. Angel!Demon!AU.


**Here's an idea I got from some other fanfics and a dream I had xD My friend TOTALLY helped me in coming up with a decent background for it OTL**

***** NOTE: ****This has NO MAIN PAIRING! I just randomly put characters that are in this story! There are multiple pairings that's why! And it's in 3rd person!*********

**Hope it's okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters, they belong to Himaruya-Sensei :)**

_For centuries, Angels and Demons have coexisted in separate dimensions, carrying out their jobs as well as their hatred for one another. Though as the generations of each race went on, the new generations didn't understand the vendetta each species had on each other. The younger generations were determined to voice their opinions despite always being opposed from the older generations, so with that the matter was put before the panel of angelic councils. The younger generation reasoned that if they were to be placed in the same area as the demons and vice versa that there would be a high possibility of not having an all-out war with the other. Hearing such a reason, the council considered such an option, consulting God with the details of the idea. _

_It was then decided that a separate dimension be made, where their powers and wings will be taken away temporarily until they choose to return to their own dimensions, the only powers they would retain are their physical powers. Like their own dimensions, the neutral dimension had rules. There would be no fighting and no killing. Despite the written rules, there were also rules that did not have to be spoken. No one was allowed to mention their true occupation as an angel or demon, nor are they allowed to discuss their occupational matters such as God and Lucifer for the sake of keeping the atmosphere safe. If the rules were to be broken, the perpetrator would be punished accordingly._

_With the terms and conditions laid out, God consulted Lucifer on such an idea, knowing that he had been confronted with the same predicament. After the demons consulted their council, they reached a mutual agreement on the idea of the neutral dimension. Finally God and Lucifer came together to create the dimension where their children would be allowed to mingle freely beside one another, until this day angels and demons use the neutral dimension for vacations, meeting spots, and breaks; and there hasn't been any issue of any fights of the sort._

"Wow… That's an awesome story _Nonno_! I always liked hearing how that place came up!" Feliciano chirped as his snow white wings fluttered slightly. "Plus I found _fratellone_ there!"

"Ah how is Lovino by the way?" Nonno asked with a smile.

"Good! I saw him yesterday! I'm going to go later on today, would you like to come with me _Nonno_?"

" _Mi dispiace caro nipote_, I have matters to take care of. Perhaps the next time, it has been a while since I saw little Lovino." Nonno said.

"Ah okay, I have to protect a girl while she goes home so I'll go after that!" Feliciano chimed before moving to leave, "I'll see you later Nonno!"

Feliciano waved before spreading his wings and taking off into the sky before using his powers to appear in the Human realm. Nonno smiled and watched his grandson leave before his thoughts turned to his other nephew, he remembered seeing his grumpy grandson floating around the Angelic dimension and the relief wash over him at the thought that Lovino found salvation through the Father. One day Feliciano came to him saying he found Lovino in the neutral dimension, it was then he realized he forgot to tell him Lovino was an angel. He smiled at the memory of Feliciano's blinding smile as he flew to search for his beloved brother, returning with him in tow a few hours later. Chuckling, Nonno set off to do the tasks he had set for him.

**This is so confusing for me OTL Please tell me if you're confused! I'll try explain?**

**Hope you like?**

**Italian:**

**_Nonno - _Grandpa**

**___fratellone -_ Big brother**

**_____Mi dispiace caro nipote -_ I'm sorry dear nephew**


End file.
